<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chemical Reaction by AlexHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299806">A Chemical Reaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt'>AlexHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan Ramsey is finally ready to tell Ellie how he feels and what he wants, but he struggles to find the words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Ellie Shepherd, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Chemical Reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This has two parts, a short drabble and then a fic. It is also part of my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896"><strong>Love &amp; Scotch</strong></a> series.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆  ☆  ☆  ☆   ☆   ☆   ☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Rookie–Ellie–I owe you an explanation.” Ethan paced. “I need you to know, that kiss was—” he breathed his sweaty palms fidgeting at his sides. “You’re brilliant, exceptional, and beautiful. You’ve filled my thoughts for longer than I care to admit. What I’m trying to say is that I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, attempting to clear his restless thoughts. He wasn’t used to feeling like this. “Never mind. This was a mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan grabbed his phone, his gaze shifting momentarily back to the empty chair. Before he could finish his text canceling their dinner, a knock sounded at his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆  ☆  ☆  ☆   ☆   ☆   ☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand rested hesitantly on the doorknob. There was no turning back now. With one swift swing, he opened it, like ripping off a bandaid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Ellie smiled softly, her green eyes warm and inviting. “It smells good in here! I guess Chef Ramsey has been busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought after the last time, I owed my junior chef a proper chicken dinner.” He closed the door behind her. “Consider it my apology for cutting our last meal short.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose, I’ll accept your forgiveness… just this once.” She took a step forward, extending her arms toward him to get closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He instinctively moved back, his body tensing as she reached for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…. I just thought after–” her voice trailed away. Her eyes fell closed, a pained expression spreading on her face as the memories of that kiss returned. “Never mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan turned away, his fingers coursing through his hair unwittingly. “Rookie, it’s not you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked pleadingly, hoping and waiting there was more to that statement, but none came. “Then, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stood here a few days ago and told you that I don’t believe in love...” Ethan shook his head, trying to find the words that he had been searching for before she had arrived. “Love is no more than a chemical reaction, it’s just dopamine, oxytocin, and vasopressin, surging through your body. It’s not real. It’s a delusion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true and you know,” she argued, her heart breaking at his insistence. He had always been hot and cold with her, pulling her close just to push her away and “keep it professional”. She had hoped tonight would be different. “Love is more than just a chemical high. It's more than emotions, it's mental; it’s spiritual. It's amazing and frustrating. It overwhelms your senses. It fills every part of you and changes you, for the better. Love isn't something that happens. It's work, but if it's with the right person... it's everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blue eyes were unreadable as he considered her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have come,” she turned away, moving to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, wait!” His hand on her shoulder caused her to draw in a sharp, deep breath. He could hear her disappointment and sadness. He never meant to cause her pain; it was what he had hoped to avoid. “That kiss–you–it’s all I’ve thought about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly shifted back toward him. The tears in her eyes just starting to trickle down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit, Rookie!” His hand wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her in. His lips crashed on hers urgently. His heart raced; he had wanted this more than he had let himself admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks were warm at his eagerness, she barely had time to process what was happening, but thoughts, any thoughts, other than the way her spine tingled as his tongue moved with hers were unimportant. She didn’t want to overthink their relationship anymore. She wanted this–him–all of him. And for the first time, she realized that just maybe, this might be what he wanted as well, even if he couldn’t put it into words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was breathless when he broke away, “What have you done to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed softly, sniffling back the last traces of her tears. “I love you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened at the declaration, throwing her a curious glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew who I was getting involved with. I don’t need you to change.” She brushed her thumb over the coarse hairs on his jaw. “After all, they say actions speak louder than words!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie.” Her name rolled off his tongue with a gentleness and warmth she hadn’t heard before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you’re ready, though–” she started, her lips drifting to his, “–words are pretty nice, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed her against the door, kissing her again and again until he had taken all of her breath away. With a satisfied smirk, he left her lips, kissing his way across her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The oven timer rang, pulling his focus only for a moment as he continued kissing her, moving down her neck. He wouldn’t stop until he had covered every inch of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the chicken,” she teased, combing her fingers through his smooth hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let it burn.” He barely lifted his lips off her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” she moaned quietly, as he tilted her head to the side, and slipped her shirt down some. She hated what she was about to say because this was all she had wanted for months. “Ethan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere.” She reached behind her locking the apartment door. “You can check the chicken, if you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips made their way back to hers, more delicately this time. He rested his forehead on hers, nodding in agreement. “You will need your energy for what I have planned next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He offered her his hand, which she took immediately in her own, following him to the kitchen. She bit the corner of her mouth trying to suppress her smile, but it was no use. She was completely and totally happy. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>